Racing Championship
Racing Championship is the fifth sixth series episode. Plot Summer is starting on the island and all the engines have been working hard. One hot summer's evening, the Fat Controller suggested that they have so many engines on the island, the engines must win the prize cup in order to get a few engines to help with the heavy goods work, but only Class 1o1 might do some of the work too. After hearing this, everyone was buzzing with excitment. "I bet I'll win," Percy would boast, "Even though i'm small, I'm as useful as anyone." But the others didn't hear Percy boast. After a while, they all fell asleep in a cheerful way. First day, the engines are all doing a practice. The next day, all the railway engines all came to the starting point to the race. When the fat controller was in the middle of his speech before the race, James was so excited that he let off steam and thought his boiler would burst. The buses had gotten extra fuel for the race. The engines all had pently of steam and they were ready. After the speech, James's guard blew his whistle loudly and the green flag waved. Everyone set off. The race was soon on task until some of them had to wait at a signal or traffic light, but then, the race kept on going. "I'm going to win, I'm going to win." Thomas would say to his coaches. The coaches were worried, but they chanted in reply: "Keep on trying, keep on trying" The buses were chasing up saying to themselves: "Do our best, do our best." But what's this? It's Gordon! He came down rushing down the tracks, knocking at their door! Once he got up his sleeve today... and there it is, with one incredible streamline move! So Gordon takes a decisive lead! It's incredible! Oh no! He's in trouble! Gordon has lost control! Gordon has lost control! Michelle arrives at the scene of Gordon's disaster and the race is halted. What should have been a scene of jubilation has turned tragic here today, folks. We await news on Gordon's condition. After such a devastating crash, we can only hope that this race today wasn't his last, said the announcer. After Gordon gets lifted back on the tracks, the race resumed. Who crossed the finish line? It was....Thomas!! James got in second, Percy got in third, Gordon is out of the race, and etc... When the fat controller came to the platford, he smiled. "You all did outstanding! That means the new engines will be Sodor members!" he called. Everyone blew their whistles, and James let off steam once more loudly! His cheeks were redder than his paint and hid that gray spot he often have on his right cheek. Thomas's crew was awarded with the prize cup and everyone had a party to celebrate... for themselves and Thomas. Thomas was very proud and he looked at his friends. "You did very well, James. I'm so proud of you." he said and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone laughed, even James. He blushed redder than his paint even more and looked at his buffers. After the party, the engines went to sleep, thinking about their great race. Thomas had won twice! One with Bertie, and one with the others. I think Thomas deserves to be awarded, but do you think the new engines will be really useful? Songs *"Speed Demon" - Michael Jackson *"Shut Up And Drive" - Rihanna Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Vhs